Jay P Hailey disambiguation page
Jay P Hailey Disambiguation Page Yes. I find it humorous that one of these is needed, but here we are. One of these is a real person - the others are all fictional characters in fictional universes. The ST-OM Jay P Hailey was the start of this mess. He is a self insertion character who has grown in the telling. When Dennis said "I have an Idea for a Star Trek Game. Make up some characters." I flung myself down with a clipboard and a pencil and began scribbling. How many times have I dreamed of being the captain of a starship? Each time I reached for a character concept, I ran a couple of tests. How does this character sound when weird things happen? How does this character sound under red alert? Each time the voice came back as my own. I can make new characters all day long. I am sort of weird that way. Something was blocking me. I asked myself what it was. An imaginary starship captain is a way of distancing yourself from the center seat. Things don't happen to you, they happen to him. I didn't want to let any imaginary person have the Harrier's center seat. IT WAS MINE, DARNIT!! So, embarrassed, I made up a fictional me and put him there. Then I had to ask myself how growing up in the techno-fantasy utopia would have changed him from me. In reality, They would not let me look at a military academy, let alone darken its doors. So I had to ask myself "Who would Jay be if he were the kind of man who was capable of completing Annapolis?" "Who would Jay be if he were capable enough to be an astronaut?" Answering these questions has lead to the fictional Jay P Hailey being a different character than just cutting and pasting myself into ST-OM. Early on, I realized that Hailey had grown into a different character. I considered changing his name and doing a cut-and-paste to replace it. I was already several stories into the series and I elected not to. I'll never know how many people looked at "Written by Jay P. Hailey, Starring Captain Jay P. Hailey" and said "Mary Sue. No, I don't think so." The people whose opinions I value seem to like the guy, so onward we go. Jay P Haileys * Jay P. Hailey (Real World) *Jay P. Hailey (ST-OM) *Jay P. Hailey 1 (STB-600) *Jay P. Hailey 2 (STB-600) *Jay P. Hailey 3 (STB-600) *Jay P. Hailey (Hologram) *Jay P. Hailey (ST-UFP) Report from the 29th century From: Temporal Agent J (29th century Timefleet, In a temporally shielded place outside the flow of time) Temporal anomaly report: Jay P. Hailey This unfortunate man is an example of why Messing with the Time stream is a bad idea. While normally using the Krenim Time Scope to try and map alternate timelines has just enough vagueness to be frustrating, and just enough value to keep using, on this man it utterly breaks down. Hailey's first hint of serious trouble is the infamous Holly Hop drive. Tracking the people from this incident, it would seem that their involvement with the drive has left their timeline ever so slightly fractured, and prone to odd events. The first use of the Holly Hop creates a fractal explosion in the time line that can be difficult to track and tease out. Moving away from the Holly Hop drive, many of the Hailey timelines seem identical until he gets to the Rishan Mine 6 months later. This is when things take an ugly turn. We will label the various Haileys we followed - arbitrarily and for the sake of our own tracking. They may have their own ways of tracking each other. And, as always, there are an uncounted number more that we have not followed. Timeline ST-OM: In this timeline, Hailey leaves "Coventry/Oz" and proceeds to return home in the Discovery. After being cashiered out of Starfleet, he continues as a part time agent of Admiral Quinn, most notably helping the Romulans in the "Metastasis Crises". This Hailey is not numbered as he has not been time-cloned, yet. Timeline STB-600: This is the home of 3 iterations of Hailey. That's a current count. It could go higher. This is due to a sort of quantum bubbling effect that creates "Mirror Universe" and other odd temporal paradox events in this timeline. Hailey-1 (Actually the second on this list) branches from Hailey-0 above when H1 decides to stay on Coventry and aid recovery efforts. Here he becomes a weird sort of High Adviser to the Ane, and regional commander of Starfleet. This is by far one of the happiest outcomes we've seen for a Hailey. Hailey-2 (Actually the third one) Is a time-clone of H1. he was created by an odd interaction of the Rishan mine and 11 dimensional physics. Like various Mirror incursions, the Harrier and her crew are duplicated from weird energy. H1 grabbed H2 and encouraged/buffaloed him into becoming a Starship Captain in the area. This is not the only time H1 grabs unusual people and cajoles them into staying on Active duty. H2 becomes one of H1's go-to starship captains. In this case, H1 is also setting a precedent for the treatment of AU and Time-cloned individuals that will have repercussions into the future. Hailey-8 is the most recent addition to the STB-600 time line. A time Clone of H1 and the Harrier from 30 years prior, it is probable that H1 will follow his normal pattern and try to dragoon Hailey-8 into his service. They will no doubt refer to him as Hailey-3. It is unknown how the phenomenon has created two more starships and crews. It is the recommendation of this officer that effort be put into stopping this. We're dangerously close to a Quantum Inversion as it is. Timeline ST-UFP: Hailey 4 - In this timeline, Hailey commands the Intrepid Class USS Harrier. The timeline here unfolds as per historical documents enclosed (ST:TNG, ST:DS9; ST:VOY and ST: ENT) After serving well in the Dominion War, H4 is more confident than many of his AU counterparts, with the exception of H1. The track we have of Hailey-4 leads into an actual Quantum Fracture. As nearly as we can track it, One iteration of the Holly Hop Drive actually creates the full on Quantum Fracture. Here, John Flagg-3 and his Constellation class USS Harrier recruit AU crewmembers from multiple timelines to gather the pieces they need to create a sort of "Time Bomb" to repair the fracture and neutralize the damage from Holly's runaway device. At the last moment Hailey 4 and his crew aid Flagg-3 in creating and deploying the bomb. This repairs the ST-UFP timeline... mostly. We're still scanning this time line for further clarification. Timeline ST-UFP: Hailey-5. This iteration of Hailey comes from a timeline where the Borg were successful in assimilating Earth in 2367. Flagg-3 rescued Hailey-5, liberating him from the Collective. H5 became Flagg-3's chief engineer on the nightmarishly altered Harrier, refining it to survive the quantum fracture and reach the enter of the effect to place the Anti-Holly-Hop device. Timeline STO 1: Hailey-6. This version of Hailey was recruited by Section-31. After the destruction of Romulus, Many wars started in known space. The Klingons claimed they had information that the Gorn High Command had been infiltrated by the Undine, AKA Species 8472. This species from a dimension called Fluidic Space suffered an invasion of the Borg and fought them to a stand still. The Undine considered all life sentient life forms in "normal" space to be threats. The Undine used their powers of shape changing and telepathy to learn how to mimic humans and many other species. Violently xenophobic, the Undine disbelieved the Federation principles and processes even while they learned to mimic them. Captain Janeway arranged a peace, but by 2403 this peace had broken down, unknown to anyone else. The Federation urged restraint and caution on the Klingons. The Klingons attacked and conquered the Gorn, and slew the Gorn leadership. This confirmed that the Undine were, in fact infiltrating known space and confirmed to the Undine that the species of known space would exterminate the Undine if possible. The Klingons, outraged that the Federation had not supported them declared war on the Federation. This lasted until the creation of an Anti-Borg alliance 8 months later. This began a dizzying cycle of warfare, including resurgent Borg Collective, Aggressive Tholians experimenting with Time Travel, and a battle for possession of a network of Dyson Spheres all over the galaxy. They learned in time that all of this was meddling by the Iconians, bent on reducing rivals to ruin before returning to claim rulership of the Galaxy. Except for the Tholians who were on their own path of conflict and conquest From the future of this timeline (We estimate the 2520s) Section 31 understood that a timeline where the Federation still existed was unlikely. They began to take steps to ensure the survival of the Federation. using technology primitive by our standards, they discovered that many battles in their timeline were near run things. A few more ships and crews in the right places could alter the balance. STO Section 31 set up Starbase Mariner 10, which was said to be a research station exploring high energy physics. What STO Section 31 then did was to scour their timeline for Starships, crews and individuals that had disappeared from Federation History without a trace, (or with easily fake-able traces, as in the crew of the USS Exeter). Then, just before they actually disappeared, Section 31 displaced the lost ships, crews and individuals to Starbase Mariner 10 and recruited them to fight on behalf of the Federation. The cycle of war in this timeline escalates into a time war. The Anti-Icoinan Alliance discovers that the Iconians are incapable of time travel. Their physiology will not tolerate it. So the Allies develop Krenim temporal technology to create the primitive beginnings of the equipment we use here. Although the Iconian aggression is successfully resolved, various people harmed by the war or subsequent time meddling retreat and form an anti-Federation coalition, bent on using the time traveling weapons and systems created to fight the Iconians to fight a temporal war against the Federation. That time war shatters the STO time line creating numerous temporal echoes. Sometimes witnesses report feeling like they've fought in the same battle hundreds or thousands of times. (The Groundhog Day effect) There are two different iterations of Hailey here. Hailey 6 and Hailey 7. They seem to be traveling very parallel but displaced tracks. They go to many of the same places, and interact with many of the same people, but these seem to be very slightly different timelines. They never meet each other and the people they meet don't seem to recall meeting both men. Each of these Haileys and their crews were recruited at the moment of their encounter with the Rishan mine. We have tracked no Haileys in Timeline JJA - but this branch is still stabilizing and may disappear. Conclusion The Number of Haileys is increasing. This effect must be halted. Although Hailey is a well meaning, capable and occasionally excellent member of Starfleet, the paradox of having multiple Haileys bends time and creates a small but definable risk of another quantum fracture A quantum fracture could destroy whole timelines and uncounted trillions of people would never be. This officer recommends placing a temporal anchor in the place where H2 and H8 reappeared to drain off the odd energy and prevent another occurrence of this effect. Perhaps another temporal intervention at the location of the Rishan Mines before any iteration of Hailey gets there. As always, I remain yours, in the service of peace, time and knowledge J. Kill Skippy! Kill Garry! Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek